and then there were three
by Jilly July
Summary: this is about how harry and draco want tto further their realationship so they invite hermione ok this is my first story and im really bad at summaries i dont own harry potter or any of the characters this contains slash and threesomes so no likey no read
1. Chapter 1

**And then there were three **

Hermione was walking down to Harry and Ron's practice when she heard someone yelling "we have the field" and another "no we have the field"

Of course it was the Griffindor and the Slytherin so she ran to get there after all it was her duty as head girl.

But before she got there Harry and Draco reached the group and sorted things out

"We, Draco and I, have decided to have a joined practice to help each other." Said Harry which in return got moans from the Griffindor and Slytherin. Then practice started it went well. They had a scrimmage and of course Griffindor won. Then they all hit the showers.

After everyone left Harry and Draco still hadn't come out so Hermione went in to go check on them. She almost screamed when she saw what was happening on the locker room floor. On his hands and knees sweaty and completely naked was Harry and under him was Draco. When they got up she had to decide quickly what she was going to do. She quickly went over her options hide and run or tell them im here. So she did what any smart girl in this situation would do walk out from behind the locker and ran for it.

But she didn't make it Draco was right in front of her now and she had no escape.

"Hey Harry I think we had a little audience" said Draco

"Leave her alone Draco" said Harry

"Yeah ill be leaving now thank you" Hermione said

"Wait Harry I think she quite like that"

"Okay im leaving now" Hermione said


	2. Chapter 2

**And then there were three**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry pottertear there's slash and threesomes so no likey no read

Last time:

"_Hey Harry I think we had a little audience" said Draco_

"_Leave her alone Draco" said Harry_

"_Yeah ill be leaving now thank you" Hermione said_

"_Wait Harry I think she quite like that"_

"_Okay im leaving now" Hermione said_

She saw her exit and ran. She just ran she didn't know why or where just that it was far away from them.

She knew she was turned on but why?

When she finally stopped she realized that she was right in front of the room of requirements. She went inside saying a place where I can sort out my feelings.

When she opened the door she saw many pictures of Harry and Draco a couch and a bed.

Then she saw them how did they get here was it a mirage. She hoped it wasn't. Then she left.

**The next morning **

She was in potions working with Ron as usual. She was still doing all the work for him. When she looked over and saw Draco staring at her.

When the bell rang she got out of there as fast as she could without running, but Draco caught up to her and grabbed her from behind picked her up and brought her to the prefects bathroom which was right across the hall.

He put her down on the counter between the sinks and started to kiss her. She wanted to push him away but her body wouldn't allow it. She let out a little moan and just let him do what he wanted but he stopped.

"just like I thought." Draco said

"Why'd you stop" was Hermione's answer and Draco obliged.

Kissing his way down her neck to her shirt until her hand flew to the buttons.

But Draco held her hand so she couldn't unbutton them.

"no no that would be Harry's job. He wants you completely and who am I to take that away." Draco said and Hermione whimpered a little.

"shall we go find him now" draco said

all she could do was nod


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I havent updated in a long time ive been busy with school and my boyfriend well I guess exboyfriend now cuz I found out he was cheating on me with one of my friends but w.e ive finally found time

**Chapter 3**

She finally caught up with Harry and pulled him into the closest class room were draco was waiting and pushed him up against the wall. Draco of course had to be the leader and tell them what to do.

He came up behind her and all she could concentrate on was the huge erection bulging from Draco's pants. " put your hand on the back of his head and kiss him" so she did as he told her . then he turned to harry and said "kiss all the way down her neck "

Then he told her to unbutton his shirt slowly as she kissed allthe way down and while she was unbuttoning his shirt draco flicked his wand and took all her clothes away and transfigured a king size bed from the desks and draco watched as harry carried her to the bed but when draco climbed on too and started licking and sucking her hard nipples and harry eating her out she was in too much pleasure and started to scream so draco stopped to put a silencing charm on the room. When he got back harry was preparing her for him.

To be continued….

Ok u guys get to choose should she go through with it and some thing go wrong or should she stop now!!

3 Jill


	4. authors note

Hey loves Jill here sorry I cant update but my computer broken and I lost everything so itll be up in a couple of days. But if u review itll give me a little bit of incouragement.

Love yall

Jill


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter tear there's slash and threesomes so no likey no read. K? good

Now on with the story!!

Last time

_Then he told her to unbutton his shirt slowly as she kissed all the way down and while she was unbuttoning his shirt Draco flicked his wand and took all her clothes away and transfigured a king size bed from the desks and Draco watched as Harry carried her to the bed but when Draco climbed on too and started licking and sucking her hard nipples and Harry eating her out she was in too much pleasure and started to scream so Draco stopped to put a silencing charm on the room. When he got back Harry was preparing her for him…_

Draco climbed on top of Hermione he was distracted by Harry making out with her and decided he needed some action so he crawled up Hermione licking all the way and stopping to give some attention to both of her nipples before making it to Harry's neck. After he was done licking and sucking down Harry's neck he wanted to show Harry how good he really was so he though it was time for Harry's first blowjob. As he left his post at Harry and moving back to Hermione, Harry moved down to the bottom of the bed and decided he would give Draco blow job so he would see that Harry was in fact better.

"OH MY GODS! Harry your amazing" was Draco's response before coming all in Harry's mouth.

"Oh Draco don't" was that last thing Hermione said before two tongues were pushed into her mouth.

They made out for a few more minutes until Harry needed to come or else he was going to exploded. So he decided Hermione needed it the most so he fucked her first and when she came and he didn't she fell asleep and he decided to move on to Draco and this being Draco's first time being bottom he was surprised by the intrusion of Harry's first finger. But after Harry's third finger he was fine again so decided he needed more so he started to grind against it and instead of another finger Harry pulled out and stuck his dick into Draco's arse.

As they came together they didn't notice someone sitting in the chair at the desk so they fell asleep but not before each proclaimed their undying love for the other two.

Ok short I know I just needed to write and post something.

3 Jill


	6. authors note 2

ok so i was super pissed today and am now stopping the writing of all my fanfics because some people (who dont even have any fics of their own) felt like totally distroying mine like they were my english teacher. the only way ill keep writing is if i get a lot of good reviews. woot! woot! good reviews! no! no! more crap! k?

love ya'lls  
3 Jill 3


End file.
